Heather Smith
Heather Smith is a contender on season one of Orbstar's fanfic, Glee: Project Bootcamp. Personality Heather is a spunky girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. When a friend keeps a secret, she always puts it in that special safe in her mind. She can be quite random at times also. After what happened when she was 16, she also has another side to her. At times she'll be depressed and sluggish, and usually just sits around and goes with the flow. Background Heather was born in 1992 with her two parents, and one older brother. She had a pretty normal life, up until she got into high school. She met a guy who was in the all the same classes with her in her sophomore. He was of course the bad boy, and her parents didn't care for him that much. Her life changed one day when Heather found out that she was pregnant with his child. When she told him, he was surprisingly willing to help out in anyway he could. This was before she dropped the bomb that she wanted to get rid of it. All she asked for him was a drive to the clinic, and could have walked home herself. Heather went through with her decision, and has regretted it ever since. The only people who know what she did are her parents, brother and her now ex-boyfriend. Heather started to sing to get her feelings out, and that's when she learned she was good. After high school, she decided to get into music. She did this to hopefully put her feelings and history secretly in words. 'Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season One